


[podfic] Soup of the Evening

by arkadyevna, Kess



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: "dwinky", Anal Fingering, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, bastard man bathwater, i hate that i've finally had to tag that, lonelyeyes tropes, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: Podfic ofSoup of the EveningbyKingOuija.Peter and Elias unwind in the bath, post-wedding.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] Soup of the Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soup of the Evening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271578) by [KingOuija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOuija/pseuds/KingOuija). 



****

**Original:** [Soup of the Evening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271578) by KingOuija. 

**Reader/Cover Artist:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works) and [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess)

**Pairing:** Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas 

**Rating:** Expicit

**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply

**Length:** 00:14:17

**Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bt10scoxhynf2gq/%255BTMA%255D_soup_of_the_evening.mp3/file) : **5.93 MB**

Yep, This Happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded months ago, after getting tipsy while housesitting following a hailstorm. The horridly long-anticipated "dwinky" fic. I hate this entire thing, but I said I'd post it so now -
> 
> (a note from kess: I love it and I'm not sorry. enjoy!!!) 
> 
> Posted way afterthefact for [VoiceTeam 2020](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
